The present disclosure relates in general to packages for products, and more particularly to structures for sealing and/or resealing packages. The disclosure is especially concerned with single- and multiple-compartment packages that include laminate structures designed to allow at least one of the compartments to be opened in stages, for example, in some embodiments allowing one of multiple compartments to be opened independently of other compartments of the same packages and/or providing evidence of tampering.
Certain types of products are often consumed together. For example, different food products are frequently paired when eaten. Consumers often eat dips (e.g., cheese dip, artichoke dip, hummus, salsa, etc.) using another food (e.g., chips, crackers, vegetables, bread). Because these food pairings are typically eaten together (e.g., one would not typically eat salsa by itself, but rather would eat salsa with chips), a consumer may wish to purchase the foods together, such as during the same visit to a grocery store. At the same time, the foods involved may be different types of foods which are best stored separately and/or in different types of packages, such as foods including liquid components (e.g., the dips) and foods including solid or dry components (e.g., bread, crackers, or chips).